


Slow Burn, Big Payoff

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Loud Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Dean Winchester is your friend and hunting partner but can it stay that way with the way you've both been feeling about each other.





	

Dean Winchester, although try as he might to deny it, likes to cuddle. This became abundantly clear even before you started sleeping together. It started innocently, at first. You have been driving to your next case, which was in Wyoming and since the one you had just finished wrapping up had been in Mississippi you decided it was best to get some sleep.

Sam and Dean had both agreed since the case was so far it was best just to drive straight there in shifts. Dean had insisted on taking the first shift. Sam had claimed the backseat for himself so he could spread out to sleep which left you next to Dean. You had tried to get comfortable against the passenger door but every time the road became uneven you would smack a part of your scalp on the lock of the door.

After the twelfth pothole, on what had to be the worse maintained stretch of highway, you sat up in your seat, rubbing the sore spot on the back of your head grumbling a couple of expletives to yourself. Dean had been watching you out of the corner of his eye. He had watched you shift over and over as you banged your head until you gave up.

“Trouble sleeping sweetheart?”

You looked over at Dean, a grin spread across his face. “Were you aiming for all those potholes or was today just my lucky day?”

Dean glanced your way before returning his eyes back to the road. “Must be your lucky day Y/N, mine too. Gonna have to have a look at Baby’s shocks when we’re done. This road has been hell on her.”

“Yeah, well at least she’s not tired and getting a headache.” You stopped rubbing the back of your head; it was only making it worse as you hit another pothole. “Sorry about that but if it helps the road ahead looks like it might be getting better. You can try again in a mile or two.”

You’d only nodded and stared out the windshield, the road in front of you curved slightly showing a newly paved stretch of asphalt. You let out a loud yawn, raising your hand to your mouth to cover it.

“Why don’t you try lying back down?” Dean’s gaze never left the road ahead of him.

“No, don’t want to risk banging my head again.” You tried in vain to stifle another yawn.

Dean rolled his eyes and took a brief second to look at you. “Don’t be ridiculous, you’re tired. Just lay down the other way. My legs a better pillow then that door, trust me I know how hard that door can be.”

You shrugged, only contemplating Dean’s offer for a few moments before shifting and laying down on your side, your face turned towards the underside of the dashboard. You yawned again and mumbled thanks before falling asleep to the soft rock sounds coming from the tape deck, the sound of the road under the tires and Sam’s snores.

When you awoke a couple hours later it was getting dark and your face was pressed to Dean’s stomach. The soft cotton of his black t-shirt smelled of cheap laundry soap and something distinctly Dean. You took a few deep breaths while enjoying the feel of Dean’s right hand running though your hair, between your shoulder blades and down your back. You let him repeat the process, pretending to be asleep until he pulled into a gas station and he had to wake you. After refueling he had woke Sam and traded spots with him. You went back to sleep with your head back on the door but this time with your jacket you had retrieved from the trunk under your head, completely confused as to why Dean had been touching you like that.

It had taken a couple of weeks to work the cases in Wyoming. What had started as one turned into three, a wraith, a poltergeist and an infestation of Imps much to the Winchester’s displeasure. Although you had been fortunate enough to not be on the receiving end of any of the Imps mischievous antics unlike Sam and Dean, who lost watches, wallets and Baby’s keys a few times before they found a way to send the Imps back to their own world.

After working the three cases back to back it was decided a break was in order and Sam rented a cabin for a couple weeks. You had volunteered to get the supplies you would need to survive with the boys and Dean had volunteered to drive you since the last time you drove you got cut off by some douche and almost crashed, according to Dean. There had been a small market not far from where you were staying and you had grabbed a basket and thrust a second one into Dean’s hands once you entered the store.

You wondered the aisles, placing basic necessities into your basket. Meanwhile Dean had gravitated to a display of baked good.

“No pie Dean. We need real food.” You walked over to grab him as he grouched to check the bottom shelf.

He let out a groan before standing, “they don’t have any.”

You laughed at his child like behavior, “good, you don’t need to be eating that stuff all the time. Grab a couple loaves of bread while you’re over there. I’m going to go grab some milk and see if they have Sam’s cottage cheese.” Dean wrinkled his nose at Sam’s food request and took a couple steps to grab the bread.

They did have Sam’s cottage cheese but you passed on buying any when you noticed the expiration date had been rubbed off most of the containers. As you closed the glass door to the dairy foods you felt a warm hand gently splay across your lower back. Dean leaned around your shoulder, shoving a loaf of bread in front of your face. “Is wheat okay? The white had mold.”

Your face started to heat up and you turned around breaking contact with Dean’s hand, hoping he didn’t see the blush on your cheeks. “Wheat’s fine. I’m starting to lose confidence in this shop. The cottage cheese doesn’t have an expiration date anymore. Someone rubbed it off or something.”

Disgust crossed Dean’s face, “maybe we should go somewhere else. Somewhere with pie maybe?”

“I think you might be right. I’m afraid if we eat anything from here we’re gonna end up with food poisoning.”

Dean made a grab for your basket and tucked it inside his empty one. He put his hand across you back again and started guiding you out of the market, placing your partially full basket on a semi empty shelf. He kept his hold on you till you were back at the Impala and he had to let you go to get in on his side. He’d pulled up a search of stores on his phone and you drove the whole hour and a half to a Wal-Mart with Dean’s hand on your knee, Led Zeppelin playing loudly from the tape deck. The ride back found you staring out your window trying to hide the blush from the feel of Dean’s hand on your thigh while he sang Def Leppard songs off key.

There was still 2 days left of your mini vacation with the boys in the cabin when Sam got a call from Bobby. He had heard about what sounded like someone making new vampires near the Washington Oregon boarder. The three of you were the closest hunters for the job, so bags were packed, keys were returned and you made the drive to Oregon while jamming to Boston, Cheap Trick and Van Halen much to Sam’s protests of having to listen to those tapes again. Although his rendition of Boston’s More Than a Feeling proved to be quite entertaining for you and Dean.

The newborn vampires had started feeding at will after their maker had skipped town. Bodies left in open areas had called too much attention and the real FBI had been there when you rolled into town. The three of you checked into a motel that for once had two rooms available. You mentioned it being a good idea to go check out the crime scene you had driven pass with one of the guys and Dean said he’d go Fed with you. Sam just flashed his dimples and agreed to research places the vamps might be.

Thankfully you had bought a new black pencil skirt and white blouse for your Fed suit. You had seen the real FBI agents when you pulled up with Dean and figured maybe you could flirt the case out from under them instead of calling Bobby. You left your jacket open and popped the top two buttons on your blouse giving sneak peeks of your cleavage underneath.

Dean rolled his eyes watching you open your blouse, “You really thing flashing those guys your boobs is going to make them hand this case over to us?” He shut off the engine and you shrugged.

“It’s worth a try. It worked on that deputy a few weeks ago in Mississippi.”

“Yeah well, I’m sure a lot of things would have worked on Barney Fife but we’ll try it your way. If this goes south though, I’m calling Bobby.”

You nodded and climbed out of the passenger side, straightening your skirt and making sure you were just barely showing the curves of your breasts.

You spoke with the state trooper posted at the tape line who called for the agent in charge. The agent that approached you and Dean was short and balding; this was going to be too easy.

“I’m agent McClair and I’m in charge here. Can I help you two?”

You flashed your brightest smile while you and Dean dug your newest badges out of your jackets.

“Agents Wilson and Miles sir and there seems to be some crossed wires here. We were told they needed us down here ASAP and we get here to find you.” Dean lied seamlessly.

Agent McClair sniffed sharply, “I don’t know who told you to come here but they shouldn’t have.” His eyes were staring daggers into Dean’s and you knew you should step in before this real G-Man figured you out.

“I’m really sorry agent McClair, sometimes things like this happen.” You licked at your lips slowly and the agent’s eyes followed your tongue. “It’s really too bad there was such a mix up but maybe we can work something out.” You batted your eyelashes and waited for the agent to say something.

“Yeah, it… it is too bad.” His eyes feel to the top of your shirt and you shifted from one foot to the other, your blouse falling open a bit more. “I could show you what we’ve found so far.”

“Thank you so much agent. I’d hate to have driven all the way out here for nothing.” You laid your hand on agent McClair’s soft bicep giving it a gentle squeeze. “Do you work out by any change agent?”

Agent McClair’s ears turned red as you took a few steps towards the crime scene, Dean following behind you releasing an exacerbated sigh.

“Call me Chris agent Wilson and I do actually.”

A fake smile stretched across your face, “oh I can tell, and it’s Y/N, Chris.”

Dean rolled his eyes again as he listened to the details of the crime scene along with how similar they were to other murders in the area. At first they thought it was an animal attack because of the bite marks but now they were thinking it was a cult; too many victims for just one hungry or scared animal.

You continued to flirt with agent McClair, even mentioning that you liked getting drinks after work but they always went to your head. You never made the best decisions after having whiskey with an attractive man. You had him in the palm of your hand when he revealed he had a wife but if he could he would get drinks with you.

With a sigh you changed your strategy. If flirting the case away from the real FBI wasn’t going to work maybe you could use his love for his wife against him. You let it slip while he walked you around the two bodies that if you were his wife you’d hate for him to be away. When he nodded and got this far off look in his eye, you saw your change.

“You know Chris, its okay to let us take this one. You should be with your wife, I’m sure she would love to hear that you’re coming home.” A sincere smile sealed the deal and agent McClair was giving the case over to you and Dean. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to call his wife while telling his younger partner to get in the car.

Dean just stood next to you, his mouth falling open in shock. “You really played him, I’m impressed. Maybe I should take you for drinks tonight, see what kind of effect they have on you.”

You gave a laugh, “sure Dean but we gotta gank these guys first. There are too many victims.

Dean nodded and walked off to his car, you following behind. When you got back to your motel Sam said he had found a warehouse that he figured they might be hiding in. It was almost in the center of where the bodies had been found and it had been empty for over a decade.

The three of you had grabbed your gear and hunted vampires that night, leaving seven heads lying on the floor when you were done. You split from the Winchester’s when you arrived back at the motel. Planning to grab a shower before you joined them for drinks at the bar near by.

A half hour later found you with still damp hair making spots on the simple black shirt you wore, your favorite pair of jeans and your only pair of black flats on your feet when a knock sounded at your door.

You walked over to the door to be greeted by Dean’s handsome face, his maroon button up over a black shirt and jeans in place.

“You ready to go sweetheart?” Dean let himself in while you walked over to where your wallet and room key lay on the round table under the window.

“Yeah, just got to grab this stuff. Do I have to blow dry my hair or will you let me roll my window down tonight, let it air dry?”

Dean shrugged, “it’s nice out why not have the windows down. I’ll even make Sam ride in the back so he can complain about his hair flying around.”

You laughed and grabbed Dean’s hand pulling him out of your room, the door shutting behind him.

You’d grabbed his hand without much thought and tried to ignore the electricity you felt running through your fingers.

Sam was leaning against the hood of the car waiting for Dean to unlock it. Dean let go of your hold on his hand and walked to his side of the car, unlocking it and telling Sam to climb in back, that you got the front seat for working magic on the FBI earlier.

You smiled as Sam grumbled, folding his over sized frame into the backseat, he grumbled even louder when you rolled your window down but you just enjoyed the feel of the wind drying your hair. Dean sneaking glances at you while he made the short drive to the bar.

It was a typical dive but the drinks were good and cheap which was always a plus. You were feeling pretty good after a couple of beers and the two shots of Patron Sam had ordered when you arrived. Dean was feeling just as good and was shamelessly running his hand up and down your thigh, his breath ghosting over your ear as he made fun of Sam who seemed to be striking out with a second girl of the night.

It looked like Sam was about to call it a night when a petite blond that was at least a foot shorter than him walked over. She smiled at him and ran her fingers over Sam’s muscled forearms, flirting till he bought her a drink.

“Looks like Sammy finally found one.” The low rasp of Dean’s voice so close gave you chills and you turned to look at him. His eyes were the brightest shade of green you had ever seen and you couldn’t help but give a short inhale at their beauty.

Dean’s eyes looked down towards your lips that you were wetting unconsciously before he plunge forward capturing them in his full pink ones. They were slightly chapped but incredibly full and felt amazing as he opened your mouth with his tongue, sliding it over yours.

You couldn’t suppress the moan that you released into Dean’s mouth as his hand on your thigh worked its way to your inseam, his thick fingers rubbing you through the denim.  
Dean moved his kisses along your jaw to your ear, “let’s get out of here.”

All you could do is nod and take vague notice that Sam wasn’t still near the bar where you had last seen him with the blond. Dean threw a wad of cash on the table to cover the tap and you both made a beeline for the Impala. Even though the motel was only a few minutes away it felt like eternity as Dean kept giving you hungry looks, heat collecting between your legs.

When Dean pulled up in front of the two rooms you had rented he reached into his back pocket for his room key card but stopped when a couple of loud and rhythmic thumps sounded through the door. You giggled and flashed your own card at Dean, motioning to your room.

You were barely inside before Dean’s lips where back on yours, kicking your door shut with his foot. He moved quickly stripping you of your shirt and jeans as you pushed his maroon button up off his broad shoulders. He stepped away from you to pull his t-shirt over his head and toe off his boots. You reached out to stop him when he reached for his belt, moving his hands away and undoing it yourself, popping the button and lowering the zipper of his jeans. Dean leaned down to take your mouth in his while you reached inside his open jeans, squeezing his already harden length through the material of his boxer briefs before moving your hand under the waist band, giving him another squeeze.  
Dean gave a grunt as your movements and reached around your back to undo the clasps of you bra, his warm hands moving to cup your breasts as they fell free. You removed your hand from Dean’s pants to let your bra fall to the floor and let your kisses move over Dean’s bare chest. He gave a sharp hiss when you flicked your tongue over one of his nipples and slowly worked your mouth down till you were kneeling in front of him.

You watched Dean’s eyes fill with want as he looked down at you while you gave light kisses just above the waistband of his underwear. You reached up and grabbed at the material that he still wore and brought both his jeans and boxer briefs to the floor. His cock fell heavy from his pants and you wrapped you hand around it, giving it a few strokes as precum collected at the slit.

Dean tangled his fingers in your hair and took shallow breaths as he watched you lean forward to wrap your mouth around the swollen head, taking as much into your mouth as you could. You ran your tongue over his length, pumping the rest of his hard shaft with one of your hands, your other hand grabbing at his thigh that would give a jump every time he touched the back of your throat.

He made you pull away after a while muttering about not wanting to cum yet. Dean reached down and grabbed you under your arms, hauling you up from the floor and taking possession on your mouth once again. He walked the two of you to the bed where you fell together, Dean above you pressing you to the soft mattress.

Dean’s kisses moved from your mouth to your throat as you leaned your head back into the pillows to give him easier access. You’d regret the purple marks tomorrow but Dean’s lips and tongue felt too good on your skin to tell him to stop especially when they went for your breasts, lapping at your nipples.

You bit at your lip as Dean’s kisses moved lower and when he pressed his mouth to your clothe covered core you couldn’t help the rush of arousal. The stubble from Dean’s face scratched against your inner tight while he rained kisses on them, his thumbs hooking into your underwear and working them down your legs, his mouth following his hands.

Dean dropped your underwear to the floor and took a moment to look at you spread bare on the bed before him. He’d spent way too many times in the shower jerking off to visions of you like this and now he had the real thing. He planted kisses back up your legs before settling on his belly between them. Dean placed one of your legs over each shoulder before he spread your folds open with his thumbs. A quiet fuck escaped Dean at the sight of how wet you already were before he brought his mouth down on your pussy, the flat of his tongue lapping at your entrance before running up to your clit. He did this over and over till you were a withering mess above him, your hands fisting the sheets and a thin sheen of sweat on your body.

A cry rang out as Dean slide one of his long digits into your center, thrusting it a few times before adding a second, stretching you open, his lips wrapping around your clit applying a gentle suction. A coil of heat winded tighter and tighter low in your belly and the quick rhythm of Dean’s fingers combined with his tongue flicking at your swollen clit drew you closer to orgasm.

Dean looked up at you from his position to watch the pleasure on your face; he could get off just from watching you like this, your head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut while you fisted the sheet in one hand and tugged on one of your nipples with the other. It was all he had fantasized about for months and when you opened your eyes to look down at Dean, his gorgeous green eyes under long lashes staring up at you, he wasn’t ready for how hard you came around his fingers.

He worked you through your orgasm before slowly kissing back up your body. His tongue tasted like you and his cock heavy and leaking against your thigh, his hands running though your hair while you calmed back down.

Once you could think straight again you mumbled against Dean’s mouth that there were condoms in the side pouch of your bag. Dean left you for only a few moments to unzip the pouch, grab a foil package giving you a great view of his ass. He came back to the bed slowly stroking his hardened length a few times before opening and rolling the condom down his rigid shaft. Dean settled himself back between your legs and asked in that husky drawl of his if you were ready. You only nodded before he guided the head of his cock to your entrance.

He took his time entering you slowly, letting you adjust to his size, the full feeling almost enough to make you cum again. Dean rested his weight on his forearms as he kissed you again gradually building a stead pace with his hips. Your legs wrapped around Dean’s waist as his thrusts gained speed and your fingers dug into his strong back as he brought you closer to your second orgasm for the night.

The bed frame gave a squeak with every pound of Dean’s pelvis into yours and your moans for more filled the room like a choir being broken only by the occasional huff or growl from Dean. His hips started to sputter and fall out of rhythm, his head burrowing into the crock of your neck, nipping, licking and sucking at the flesh of your throat.

Dean shifted his weight to one arm and drug the other hand down your side, slipping it between your bodies to toy with you clit. The combined effort of his thrusts and his fingers hurtled you towards the end as your vision faded to white, your toes curling as they rest on Dean’s lower back, his name falling from your open mouth. Dean came shortly after, your own name followed by a quiet fuck grunted into your shoulder.

You road out your orgasms together till Dean’s hips stilled, his hand moving from between you to rest by your head again. He pressed another kiss to your lips before pulling out and moving away to get rid of the condom.

When he rejoined you in bed you had pulled a sheet up to cover yourself and you had an amused smile on your face.

“I was that good huh?” He joked pulling you into his arms, your head resting on his chest.

“No, I mean yes. God yes, that was amazing and I fully intend on us doing it again but that’s not why I’m smiling, listen.”

The two of you remained quiet for a few seconds as the sound of a bed frame hitting the wall opposite to you could be heard followed by a woman shouting Sam’s name.

“I don’t know if I should applaud that boy or offer that girl a ride to an ER in the morning.”

You snickered, “I’d say both, that poor woman. She is going to feel that tomorrow. Bet the bruises will be worth it though.”

Another thump sounded through the wall as you and Dean dissolved into a fit of laughter and kisses.


End file.
